


Descent

by bluedancingkittykat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam-Centric, Descent into Madness, Hell, Hurt No Comfort, Lucifer's Cage, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Not Beta Read, Unreliable Narrator, Yay angst, because there aren't enough of these sad fics already, insainity, the fic no one asked for but got anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedancingkittykat/pseuds/bluedancingkittykat
Summary: There are different ways to fall.Sometimes it's obvious.Sometimes it's subtle.Neither are easy.





	

When Adam first hits the bottom with a silent crash, his mouth opens in a scream, but a scream does not come from him. Instead, white hot light escapes and crashes into the body of his relative. His (He can’t say brother, because brother is not a term he would use to describe his half-relatives. It’s Winchesters versus the world, and they have no room for another.) kin doesn’t open his mouth in the same fashion as Adam, but he can see the remains of power escape from his vessel. He falls again while the others fly.  
When he hits the bottom again not much has changed. Lucifer has not yet emerged from his vessel but is still defending himself against the storm of Michaels wrath. Adam briefly wonders why Lucifer is still within a body but is distracted by his own eyes. They burn out of his sockets. His skin around his starts to bubble and turn into an ugly red before the ground disappears from under him. He hits the base a third time, and something has changed. Lucifer has left his vessel behind, and now a bitter, broken light clashes with the hot, whole one. He and his mortal cell-mate make some type of eye contact, and the other begins to move towards him. He doesn’t get to ponder what the eye contact means before he falls again. And again. And again.

  
It’s during one of these times that he thinks that he sees a blue-white light take his fellow mortal away, but when he finally stops falling (and honestly, he must be dead dozens of times by now), the other human is still there. He shrugs off what he thought he saw as his kinsman approaches him.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“Yeah, me too.”

What was exchanged here, below the age old warriors and the storm above them, was the first steps toward brotherhood. And maybe Adam is the replacement for the hunter, but he finds that he doesn’t mind that so much as the two of them huddle beneath the war gods. The war rages on.  
And Adam falls.

When he’s not falling (dying) or the two are not being blasted and battered by the tempests, he and Winchester exchange stories of their time above the realm of hell. Adam tells of how he and his mother would feed ducks on the docks of the De Moines river. Winchester tells a story of how he broke his arm, and his older brother had to bike him to the hospital. Adam talks about his time at the UW and of his aspirations to become a doctor. Winchester tells of his time at Stanford and of his dreams to become a lawyer. Adam speaks of how it felt to be eaten alive. Sam tells how it felt to be stabbed in the back. As they huddle together in relative safety, the two celestials above wage their war. Sometimes when there are no words to be spoken, and the screeches of battle are their only noise, they stare at the divine and wonder if it was worth it.  
The ground is removed from under him. He finds he doesn’t mind it as much as he used to.

When they meet again, Sam is dead. Well, as dead as one can be in the circles of hell. He is translucent, and bloody, with his ribs wrenched open and heart in a Dragons hand. He hadn’t even noticed that the gods had stopped fighting.

“You’re mine, Sammy-boy.” The Dragon speaks. And Sam breathes.

Adam weeps. Adam falls. Adam lands.  
(Adam dies)

It is during his fall that he sees two events. The first is the death of a star. The second is his cell-mate leaving.  
(Somehow, he’s not surprised.)

When he lands, there is no one waiting for him. There is no Dragon, there is no Sam, and there is no Michael. It is lonely, and there is no light that he can see, no wind that he can feel. He can’t even feel the rage that was in the atmosphere. He wanders. Sometimes he can hear weeping, others he can hear singing. Other times he can hear screaming.  
(He wonders if it's his)

But for all the sounds that he hears, he has yet to see another being. He is not sure if it is a good thing or not. It probably is. But that doesn’t stop him from wishing for some company.

And then he runs into the Dragon. And he is pretty fucking sure that in a past life he set fire to temples to deserve this kind of karma. He hopes to avoid contact with the dragon, but the dragon has so many (ruined) eyes, that one catches sight of him, and the whole dragon turns its gaze on his body (does he have one of those?). And so he runs and so the Dragon laughs.

It catches him eventually. It clutches him in a hand, and he is pretty sure a claw has impaled him.

“So this is the suit that my brother wore to the end.”

The mortal is not sure what the god is saying and keeps his mouth shut.

“I have been bored.” The dragon's voice changed. “And lonely. Will you play with us?”

He doesn’t get to respond as the clawed hand lets him go and he falls. And falls. And falls.

a  
     n  
          d  
               f  
                   a  
                        l  
                             l  
                                  s

When he hits the ground, the Dragon is waiting for him. He runs, and the Dragon chases him laughing all the while. A hand will sweep out and knock him into nothing, and the Dragon will catch him. He hates it when he’s caught. The Dragon will pick him up with its muzzle and toss him around, flap its wings and slam him into the ground (?). Then when it gets bored of that game, it will impale its claw(s) through his body and take him apart bit by bit. The man (boy) is reminded of psychopathic children who take the wings off of butterflies and tortures animals for fun.

(He’s not that far off)

Sometimes he (It) falls. He longs for those times. He lands in the Dragons mouth a few times. He doesn’t long for them anymore. He doesn’t enjoy being reminded of how it felt to be eaten. It doesn’t help that it is alive for the digestion processes either. He doesn’t mind the pain as much as It used to.

(He is not sure what that means)

He falls (Will It ever land).

It lands away from the Dragon, but It knows that the serpent is making its way over to him. But it still flees. It asks itself. Where is he running to? It receives a response, running to nowhere and anywhere. (Is he insane?)

(He thinks It is)

(It knows It is)


End file.
